Le Livre Des Anges
by agadou
Summary: ABANDONNÉE Harry possède un livre que Voldemort aimerait bien avoir... oui je sais c'est plate comme résumé mais faudra s'en contenter
1. prologue

Le Livre Des Anges  
  
  
  
Auteure : moi, agadou02 Disclaimer : bon je le répète encore et encore comme presque tous les auteurs de ces fics mais la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas : ( dommage!!! Sauf quelques-uns... Résumé : en gros c'est Harry qui possède un livre (le titre) que Voldemort veut... Notes de l'auteur : c'est ma première fics donc soyez indulgent et vous n'êtes pas obliger de me rappelez que mon prologue es plate et n'a rien de nouveau du tout...  
  
Prologue  
  
Au 4 privet drive, cette nuit n'étais pas ordinaire pour tout le monde, enfin presque tout le monde sauf 1 garçon, Harry Potter, car c'étais la nuit de son anniversaire de 15 ans. Mais pourquoi me direz-vous était-il le seul à se soucier de sa fête? Eh bien c'est parce que son oncle, Vernon Dursley, sa tante, Pétunia et son cousin, Dudley, le détestait à un tel point qu'ils faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas!!! Harry était orphelin depuis qu'il avait un an, ses parents, James et Lily Potter, s'étaient fait tuer par le puissant mage noir de l'époque, Voldemort! Mais quand celui- d'ont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom avait essayé de tuer notre jeune bambin à l'aide du sort Avra Kedavra. Il avait ricoché et avait réduit le pire ennemi de Harry et de la plupart des sorciers à l'état de néant, rien! Mais comme vous vous en doutez ce jeune homme n'étais pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, c'était un sorcier comme ses parents et al plupart de ses amis d'où l'aversion de ses « moldus » (les non-sorcier) . Il avait 11 ans lorsqu'il l'avait appris d'où son aversion pour la seule famille qui lui restait. Harry avait été informer de cette « légère » nouvelle par Hagrid, le garde-chasse, gardien des clefs et tout récemment professeur de soins aux créatures magiques de poudlard (son école de sorcellerie)  
  
  
  
P.S. sa se peut qu'il y ait plusieurs fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe dans mon texte alors il ne faut surtout pas vous gêner pour le dire... Aussi j'ai une certaine tendance à ajouter des S a plusieurs mots va savoir pourquoi ?! 


	2. les lettres

Le Livre Des Anges  
  
  
  
Auteure : moi, agadou02 Disclaimer : bon je le répète encore et encore comme presque tous les auteurs de ces fics mais la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas : ( dommage!!! Sauf quelques-uns... Résumé : en gros c'est Harry qui possède un livre (le titre) que Voldemort veut...  
  
  
  
Chap.1 : Les Lettres  
  
  
  
Harry se réveilla à cause du tapage à sa fenêtre, s'étais des hiboux, le moyen postal chez les sorciers, il y en avait 7. À vrai dire sa formait un groupe assez étrange... 1 chouette blanche comme neige, Hedwidge, la chouette d'Harry. Une petite boule brune surexciter, coq, le hibou de Ron, son meilleur ami, un grand hibou noir avec des reflets bleu, un beige, un brun, un mauve et vert. Un rouge et or, qui si on y regardait de près n'étais pas un hibou mais un ph?nix, fumsec, celui de Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école d'Harry!!! Il décida donc de commencer par hedwidge elle venait de Sirius son parrain  
  
Cher Harry, J'espère que tu vas bien nous tout vas pour le mieux, on a presque terminé la mission que Dumbledore m'a donné mais malheureusement je ne peut pas t'en parlé (la lettre pourrait être intercepté et de toute façon Dumbledore me l'a interdit...)Tu trouveras dans le paquet qui accompagne cette lettre un livre que ton père m'avait dit de te donné il m'avait également défendu d'essayer de le déchiffrer mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation!? Enfin de toute façon je n'ai jamais réussi... Tu trouveras également un petit présent de moi et de Rémus... Ta cicatrice ne te fais pas trop mal? Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ne te gêne surtout pas Ton parrain Sirius Black  
  
P.S. voici un petit mot de Rémi  
  
Salut Harry, Donc en gros Sirius a tout dit mais comme a son habitude il a oublier le plus important Bonne Fête !!!!!! et on pense beaucoup a toi fais attention bye bye Rémus Lupin  
  
Avec ces mots il y avait un magnifique livre tout en couleur or et sur le dessus étais inscrit :1911 199242211 15114 132010114 « - curieux pensa t'il » et avec sa il y avait une magnifique plume blanche elle ressemblait a la plume a papote de Rita Seeker...Elle était accompagné d'un petit mot « Harry ceci es une sorte de plume a papote mais elle ne déforme pas tout ce que les gens disent on a pensé qu'elle te serait utile dans tes cours... » Très heureux Harry continua de lire ces lettres. Au bout de quelque minutes il avait enfin réussi a attraper coq et avait libérer tout les hiboux de leur charge  
  
Allô Harry, Ça va? Moi oui c'est plus beau et amusant que jamais a la maison mon père a été augmenté de salaire donc on fait de la rénovation chez nous « super, pensa Harry car les Weasley était de très bon sorcier et comme ils étaient une grande famille, 9 en tout: les jumeaux, Fred et Gorge, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny et les 2 parents Molly et Arthur, ils en avaient bien besoin et c'étais des sorcier qui méritaient amplement cet argent... » Et en plus Fred et Gorge ont louer une petite partie du magasin de farce et attrape à pré au lard. Je sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont acheter une nouvelle robe de bal... Avec quel argent? Va savoir !? C'est bizarre cet été j'ai eu très peu de nouvelle de Hermione je me demande si elle a été chez son « Vicky ».... Ron  
  
C'étais accompagnés d'un magazine magbalais « Harry je t'ai abonné a sa c'est un genre de magazine de quidditch j'espère que sa te plaira » .  
  
Puis il pris la lettre du hibou bleu, quand il l'ouvrit il y découvrit la superbe écriture d'Hermione sa disait :  
  
Bonjour Harry, J'espère que tu te porte pour le mieux moi je vais extraordinairement bien ! Qu'as tu fais de ton été ? Sûrement comme d'habitude l'esclave de tes moldus (en espérant qu'il ne te traite pas trop mal... ). Moi j'ai été chez Vicktor en Bulgarie, les paysages sont magnifiques là-bas mais il y fait très froid... Tu dois penser que maintenant je suis avec Vicktor mais non en faite, je lui ai dit qu'on ne pourrait jamais être plus que des amis parce que j'aime Ron (ne va surtout pas lui dire; Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau) . Je crois que sa lui a fait mal mais tant qu'a sortir avec quelqu'un et penser à quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'on l'embrasse on doit lui dire qu'on ne l'aime pas non? En faite je ne suis pas experte la dedans... Bon mais parlons d'autre chose Tu- sais-qui a recommencer a tué beaucoup de gens moldus comme sorcier mais on n'en connais aucun. Maintenant passons à un sujet plus joyeux Bon Anniversaire !!! Hermione xxx  
  
  
  
Avec ce mot il y avait un petit paquet; lorsqu'il l'ouvrit un son magnifique en sortit, un chant d'espoir. Le cadeau d'Hermione était une petite figurine d'un ph?nix verte et noir semblable à celle du magyar à pointe de l'an passé « pour arrêter ou repartir son chant il suffit de lui demander gentiment, lorsqu'il a une mine affreuse attend toi à ce qu'il se consume comme les vrais ph?nix... »  
  
Le survivant pris ensuite la lettre du hibou mauve et vert. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit Harry ne reconnu pas l'écriture étrangement...  
  
Bonjour Harry, Tu ne me connais sûrement pas en faite, je m'appelle Émilie. Je suis la s?ur de Cédric Diggory et j'ai un an de moins que toi. J'ai appris par l'intermédiaire de ta biographie « tout sur le survivant » que s'était ta fête aujourd'hui donc Bonne Fête. J'ai joint à ceci un petit présent que j'espère tu apprécieras. Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien venir passer les deux premières semaines d'août chez moi J'aimerais parler de la mort de Ced' avec quelqu'un et je pense que c'est toi qui es mieux placer pour m'en parler. J'attends ta réponse avec impatience  
  
Émilie xxx  
  
Harry vit que dans l'enveloppe il y avait un petit collier avec une note« ceci est un collier contre les Avra Kedavra. Je crois que tu vas en avoir bien besoin ces temps-ci » Harry était intrigué par cette lettre c'est pour sa qu'il se promis d'y répondre bien vite !?  
  
Harry ouvrit les autres lettres celle du hibou beige venait d'Hagrid il disait qu'il faisait une mission importante dans les montagnes avec Olympe Maxime pour les géants et qu'il allait la marier dès leur retour et ils lui avaient offert un livre de sa biographie, celle du brun venait de Poudlard pour lui dire qu'il avait été nominer par l'équipe et par Mac Gonagall pour être capitaine de l'équipe avec la liste de fourniture. Et finalement comme il s'en doutait Fumsec venait de Dumbledore :  
  
Cher Survivant, « toujours aussi fou ce Dumbledore, pensa Harry » Je t'écris pour te souhaiter un Bon Anniversaire et te donner ton cadeau je sais que ce n'est pas du neuf et vu que j'arrive a mes vieilles années je voudrais qu'il te revienne je crois qu'elle te sera bien utile... Aussi je te permet d'aller chez Émilie je crois que sa vous fera du bien  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Son cadeau était la pensine du directeur!!!!!!!! Après avoir mit ses cadeaux sous la lame du parquet branlante avec ses provisions envoyer au début de l'été. Harry se coucha le sourire aux lèvres sans faire des cauchemars pour une fois...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà mon nouveau chapitre j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue et je veux des REWIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S.V.P. S.V.P. S.V.P.  
  
P.S.: merci a Stèfanie et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps Merci aussi a Yue T. K. Sumeragi (même si suis pas sure du nom) pour ta rewiew sa me fait très plaisir des rewiews comme sa c'est très constructif  
  
ça sera peut-être long avant le prochain chapitre...  
  
Agadou02 xxx 


	3. les réponses

Le Livre Des Anges  
  
  
  
Auteure : moi, agadou02 Disclaimer : bon je le répète encore et encore comme presque tous les auteurs de ces fics mais la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas : ( dommage!!! Sauf quelques-uns... Résumé : en gros c'est Harry qui possède un livre (le titre) que Voldemort veut...  
  
Chap.2 : Les réponses  
  
Le lendemain matin notre jeune héros se réveilla à cause du tapage... à sa porte!!!  
  
« - Allez réveille-toi espèce de fainéant, dit sa tante  
  
Oui, oui  
  
Tout de suite! »  
  
Harry se leva en pleine forme bien qu'un peu endormi... Il passa devant le miroir et se surprit à se regarder ! (lol :P) Il avait grandit de quelques pouces cet été et il pourrait presque atteindre Ron, il était beaucoup plus musclé qu'auparavant car son oncle l'avait envoyer à la piscine dans l'espoir qu'il se noie mais au contraire de ses espérances un sauveteur avait pris Harry sous son aile et lui avait appris à nager. Depuis ce temps Harry allait à la piscine chaque jour pendant 1 heure pour nager... Ses cheveux avait allongé un peu. Et ses yeux avaient pris un peu d'éclat comme dans ces de son vieux directeur, Dumbledore. Il avait aussi pris des couleurs il avait le teint presque basané bref , trop mignon quoi? (lol ;o) ) Il descendit manger son pamplemousse avec Dudley qui avait maigrit(sa tire du miracle quoi ! ? ). Harry soupçonnait son cousin d'être tombée amoureux d'une fille de son camp de jour... Vu qu'ils étaient seul Harry en profita pour en parler à Dudley car depuis quelque temps il arrivait à se parler et même de temps à autre à s'apprécier * « - Hey Dud', petit surnom que Harry lui avait attribué  
  
Quoi? , répondit Dudley exaspéré (il détestait quand Harry l'appelait ainsi)  
  
Es-tu tombé en amour? Harry vit Dudley se raidir sur sa chaise  
  
Non, dit-il presque en s'étouffant, non non  
  
Tu sais que tu ment vraiment mal, alors c'est qui ?  
  
Oh tu dois pas la connaître, dit Dudley car il savait que sa donnait rien de mentir à son cousin  
  
Pas grave, c'est quoi son nom?  
  
Parvati Patil  
  
Harry dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas mourir étouffer  
  
Quoi quoi tu la connais ? dit son cousin tout exciter  
  
Oui elle vient à mon école et l'an passé j'ai été au bal avec elle...  
  
Oh, dit Dudley soudainement très triste  
  
Quoi?  
  
Ben tu sors avec, non?  
  
Mais non ou es-ce que t'a été chercher sa?  
  
Ben je pensait que vu que vous aviez été au bal ensemble... , dit Dudley qui avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre  
  
Idiot  
  
Hey, répliqua Dudley  
  
Puis une petite lumière s'alluma dans la tête de notre héros  
  
Je pourrais peut-être t'aider...  
  
Comment  
  
À noël, j'ai déjà entendu dire qu'on pouvait inviter des gens de notre parenté pour venir passé noël à l'école, mais le plus dur ce serait de convaincre tes parents...  
  
Mmm, c'est une bonne idée mais pour mes parents sa c'est autre chose  
  
...  
  
Tu pourrais pas leur jeter un sort ou quelque chose dans le genre  
  
Eee Dud' c'est pas que sa me tente pas bien au contraire mais je n'ai pas le droit de... attend si moi je peux pas en faire je connais quelqu'un qui en serait capable  
  
Qui?  
  
Mon parrain!  
  
Bonne idée, dit Dudley tout joyeux, Harry lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire de Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Quedver, tu crois qu'il voudra?  
  
Mmm j'en doute  
  
Bon ben on va y aller radicalement, Harry tu dois les convaincre fais leur juste croire que maintenant tu peux utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école de ton collège de toute façon ils sont super naïf alors... qu'es que t'en dit? »  
  
Harry pensif lui répondit : « Je vais y penser » puis juste avant de sortir de la cuisine il dit : « D'accord, ce soir après le souper » avec un sourire aux lèvres notre jeune héros monta dans sa chambre avec l'intention de répondre à ses lettres  
  
Salut Sirius et Rémus, Oui je vais bien et merci pour les cadeaux c'est très gentil. Si jamais tu me cherche, Sirius, je vais être chez Émilie Diggory, la petite s?ur de Cédric Diggory, les 2 premières semaines d'août. Pour le reste des vacances je ne sais pas Bye Harry  
  
Puis il entreprit de répondre à Ron  
  
Allô Ron, Oui moi ça va et toi? C'est super l'augmentation de salaire de ton père... J'espère que Fred et George vont nous donner des aubaines pour leur nouveau magasin !? Non mais sans blague je trouve sa extraordinaire qu'ils aient pu enfin ouvrir leur boutique. Tes parents ne sont pas trop fâchés qu'ils ne travaillent pas au ministère? Merci pour ton cadeau. Ah oui! J'ai faillit oublier, j'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch! Bye Harry  
  
P.S. Je me demandais si je pouvais aller chez toi les 2 dernière semaine d'août car je pars chez Émilie Diggory pour les 2 premières et je crois pas que mes moldus voudront que je revienne chez eux...  
  
Puis il répondit à sa meilleure amie  
  
Hey Hermione, Je suis content d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de toi! Je suis heureux que tu ai aimé ton voyage et oui je crois que tu as bien faite de dire à Victor que tu ne l'aimais pas enfin moi non plus je ne connais pas long sur le sujet... Je n'ai rien fait de spécial de mon été a par que j'ai appris à nager... correctement!? Ben en faite les Dursley m'ont envoyer à la piscine municipale en espérant que je me noie mais j'ai rencontré un sauveteur, Chris, super gentil qui m'a donné des cours de nage gratuitement!!! Aussi j'ai été nommé capitane de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor! Tu devrais écrire à Ron car je crois qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi mais je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir... Bye Harry  
  
P.S. merci pour ton cadeaux il est super et je l'ai nommé Émeraude!  
  
  
  
Chère Émilie, Je vais être franc avec toi, tu m'intrigue! C'est pour sa que j'ai décider d'accepter ton offre. Je crois qu'on aurait bien besoin de discuter toi et moi... A plus tard Harry  
  
Puis il répondit aux dernière lettres en disant quelque chose dans le genre de merci pour le cadeaux et oui je vais bien ... Il regarda son cadra et constata qu'il était l'heure de souper. Harry descendit dans la cuisine avec sa baguette dans ses poches. Après le souper, il regarda Dudley et vit une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. « - Dudley et moi avons à vous parler, dit le héros  
  
Et de quoi? , lui répondit Vernon brusquement  
  
À noël, je veux allé a Poudlard, dit Dudley  
  
Hors de question, dit Pétunia sèchement  
  
Depuis cet été je peux utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, j'ai cru bon de vous en informer... dit Harry en sortant sa baguette  
  
Mmmm, dit Vernon en grognant, d'accord »  
  
Puis il sortit de la cuisine en compagnie de Pétunia « - Sa n'a pas été si difficile, dit Dudley  
  
Ouais, répondit Harry, bonne nuit Dud'  
  
Bonne nuit Har'  
  
Hey  
  
Ben quoi  
  
C'est affreux ce surnom  
  
Et tu crois que Dud' c'est mieux?  
  
Tu préférerais Duddy chéri?  
  
Dudley s'écroula de rire et sorti de la cuisine avec Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon donc sa c'étais mon nouveau chapitre je sais que c'est un peu plate a date mais croyez moi sa avance. J'ai oublié d'ajouter que je publie pas mon nouveau chapitre avant d'avoir eu au moins 2 rewiews aller j'en demande pas beaucoup 2 pas 55 ni 10, 2 juste 2 aller forcer vous un peu SVP. Merci a Yue elle a été très apprécier cette rewiew et dsl pour tout les !? J,étais dans ma phase de ``!?`` ^_^ lol. Imagine c la seule que j'ai reçu non mais tk si je reçois pas au moins mes 2 rewiews et bien j'abandonne pcq sa va pas valoir le coup... Bye Bye  
  
Agadou02 xxx  
  
* oui, oui je sais, je me contredis d'avec le prologue mais c'est la vie! 


	4. Chez Émilie

Le Livre Des Anges  
Auteure : moi, agadou02 Disclaimer : bon je le répète encore et encore comme presque tous les auteurs de ces fics mais la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas : ( dommage!!! Sauf quelques-uns... Résumé : en gros c'est Harry qui possède un livre (le titre) que Voldemort veut...  
  
Chap.3 : Chez Émilie  
Le lendemain Harry reçu un autre hibou. La lettre disait :  
  
Cher Harry, Je suis très heureuse que tu ais accepté sauf qu'il n'y a qu'un petit problème... Je ne sais pas du tout ou tu habite! Envoie- moi ton adresse et on sera l'a demain matin vers 9h. J'ai hâte de te rencontrer enfin.  
  
Émilie xxx  
  
Harry décida de lui répondre tout de suite même s'il n'avait pas encore eu la réponse de Ron. De toute façon si jamais il ne pourrait pas aller chez son meilleur ami, ce qui l'aurait étonné, il trouverait bien un endroit où aller...  
  
Chère Émilie, J'habite au 4 privet drive, little Hangleton. Je t'attendrai à la porte demain en espérant que tu trouve. Harry  
  
Toute la soirée il prépara ses bagages avec l'aide de Dudley un peu triste que Harry parte, au contraire de ses parents qui avaient presque sauté au plafond lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé son départ. Cette nuit là Harry fit un drôle de rêve... Il voyait un gros lion beige à la crinière noire courir dans une clairière accompagné d'un chien roux et d'un loup gris-brun. Puis, ils arrivaient devant une fille avec les cheveux bruns dégrader aux épaules et aux yeux verts avec les contour bleu et jaune. Elle avait un air de surprise, de tristesse et d'étonnement dans les yeux puis sans avertir elle partait à courir en pleurant. Harry se réveilla le matin vers 7h. Il se lava, s'habilla et essaya vainement de se coiffer sans succès... Il regarda vers son cadran, il vit qu'il était 7 :45h pour passer le temps il prit le livre que Sirius lui avait offert pour son anniversaire il essaya de déchiffrer la couverture, c'était déjà un début! C'étais inscrit : 1911 199242211 15114 132010114.  
  
``Bon il y a 26 lettres dans l'alphabet donc sa ne peut pas dépasser 26. Essayons.``  
  
ce qui lui donna 19,11 19,9,24,22,11 15,11,4 13,20,10,11,4  
  
`` Ensuite les chiffres doivent correspondre à des lettres 1=A, 2=B, 3=C et ainsi de suite... Donc sa donnerait Sk Sixvk Okd Mtjkd, non je ne pense pas que ce soit sa...``  
  
Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un toc-toc-toc il déboula presque les marches et alla ouvrir la porte tout essoufflé. Sur le seuil se trouvait une jeune fille de sa grandeur et ce qui était frappant s'étais qu'elle était identique à la fille de son rêve! La mâchoire lui en tomba. Après avoir refermé la bouche, il dit :  
  
`` Émilie Diggory je présume?  
  
- Exact  
  
- Attend moi 2 minutes je vais chercher mes bagages``  
  
Après avoir salué Dud' et lui avoir donné une tape dans le dos, ils sortirent de la maison puis se dirigèrent vers une voiture bleue marine et déposèrent les valises de Harry (qui était beaucoup plus grand de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur). Pendant la route ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Puis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Émilie Harry y découvrit un très belle maisons, pas aussi gigantesque que celle de Ron mais juste normal. Une maison de 2 étages, chaleureuse et accueillante. Elle était toutes en pierre avec le toit brun. Lorsqu'on y pénétrait, Il y avait un grand Hall d'entrée peint en vert forêt.  
  
`` Viens, je vais te faire visiter, dit Émilie``  
  
Harry la suivi(bon p'tit chien). Elle lui montra la cuisine, la salle à manger, la salle de séjour, la salle de bain, la bibliothèque, sa chambre et la chambre d'amis ou il coucherait. Elle était bleu et verte, elle possédait une fenêtre qui donnait sur le petit pré derrière.  
  
`` Je te laisse placer tes bagages le souper sera sûrement prêt bientôt, si tu me cherche je vais être dans ma chambre  
  
- Attend!  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Non rien  
  
- Aller dit  
  
- Ben... Je me sens un peu dépayser.. mais c'est pas grave.  
  
- Tu voudrais que je t'aide?  
  
- Oui s'il te plaît (ouf c'est long à écrire sa!) ``  
  
Après avoir défait ses bagages en parlant de chose et d'autre avec 'mil (son surnom) Qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs très sympathique, ils descendirent souper. Après le repas Harry monta directement dans sa chambre il fit sa ``rétrospective de la journée``. Il avait appris que Émilie avait 14 ans, qu'elle était dans Serdaigle, que ses parents s'appelaient Amos et Claria Diggory et que depuis la mort de Cédric elle était fille unique.  
Le lendemain matin, Claria, la mère de 'mil, vint cogner à la porte :  
  
`` le déjeuner sera bientôt prêt  
  
- merci Mme Diggory  
  
- dit C'ria je déteste que les gens m'appelle madame. Imagine si pendant 2 semaine je t'appelais Mr. Potter, en ?  
  
- Oui, je comprend mais pourquoi c'ria ?  
  
- Lorsque j'étais jeune à la place de parler au volume normal je ``geulais``, excuse l'expression, alors il a fallu que je prenne des cours pour arrêter de toujours crier...  
  
- Sa se donne des cours comme sa ?  
  
- Oui mais maintenant j'en suis heureuse !  
  
- Comment sa ?  
  
- C'est la que j'ai rencontrer Amos, il venait souvent déposer sa s?ur...  
  
- Ah! Ok. Je descend, le temps de prendre ma douche et de m'habiller.  
  
- Oh! Tu peux toujours venir hum... habiller comme sa , je crois que sa ne déplairait pas à ma fille...``  
  
Harry se regarda et vit qu'il était seulement en boxer le torse nu... Il devint rouge pivoine.  
  
`` Hum, je crois que je vais m'habiller``  
  
C'ria partit non sans lui faire un clin d'?il.  
Après le déjeuner, Émilie lui dit de venir la rejoindre dans sa chambre... Lorsqu'il entra elle était assise sur son lit.  
  
``Salut, ça va? Bien dormi?  
  
- Oui toi?  
  
- Très bien  
  
- 'Mil pourquoi tu m'a demandé de venir te rejoindre ici?  
  
- C'est pour notre petite discussion...  
  
- Ah, répondit-il alors qu'il perdait son sourire  
  
- Est-ce que tu peut me raconter?  
  
- D'accord mais avant j'ai une question a te poser : Est-ce que tu m'en veut?  
  
- Non! , dit-elle spontanément, pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?  
  
- Bien c'est de ma faute si Cédric es mort...  
  
- Mais qu'es-ce qui t'a fait penser sa?  
  
- ...  
  
- Harry James Potter je veux que tu arrête de culpabiliser tout de suite  
  
- ..., bon je commence.``  
  
Il lui raconte tout à partir du moment ou son nom était sorti de la coupe en passant par leur entraide pour les tâches et dans le labyrinthe jusqu'a l'arrivé au cimetière il venait de conclure lorsqu'elle lui dit de continué alors il lui raconta la sorti de Voldemort de l'immense chaudron, les mangemorts, le priori incantatum, la demande de Cédric et son retour à Poudlard... On pouvait bien voir qu'elle se retenait à grande peine de ne pas pleurer elle dit :  
  
`` Alors il n'a pas souffert?  
  
- Non je ne crois pas...  
  
- Désolé Harry désoler pour tout ce que tu as vécu  
  
- Non il ne faut pas ce qui est arrivé est arrivé on ne peut pas retourner en arrière mais toi comment est-ce que tu l'as appris? Sa dut être très difficile...  
  
- En fait c'est une amie a moi qui est venue me l'annoncer... Elle était la quand tu es arrivé. J'avais entendue des rumeurs comme quoi il était mort mais c'était trop irréel je n'ai pas voulu y croire ``C'est comprenable, murmura Harry dans sa barbe`` Dès que j'ai vu Éliane (son amie) arrivée l'air bouleversée je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas mais elle m'a entraînée dans un coin et m'a dit ``Cédric est mort je suis désoler`` alors je crois que j'ai été malade et j'ai commencé à pleurer longtemps mais maintenant j'ai fait mon deuil, je pense encore à lui mais je ne pleure plus...``  
  
Mais comme pour contredire ce qu'elle avait dit elle éclata en sanglot. Harry mal alaise s'excusa, la prit dans ses bras musclés et lui frictionna le dos. Peu à peu ses pleurs cessèrent et elle lui fit un petit sourire ``Ah comme elle est belle lorsqu'elle sourit!`` Il se donna une paire de claque mentale. Harry regarda le cadran et constata alors qu'il était 10h du soir alors il la glissa sous les couvertures, lui donna un baiser sur le front, lui dit bonne nuit et alla se coucher.  
Voilà mon nouveau chapitre désoler de l'attente mais je suis enseveli sous les devoirs alors... j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire surtout que j'ai eu une giga panne d'inspiration tk Si sa a été aussi long faites vous en pas c surtout pas pcq j'ai pas reçu mes 3 rewiews en fait c super j'en ai reçu beaucoup plus que je m'y attendais c fou comment sa marche les menaces *petit rire sadique* lol :P tk voici les réponses à mes rewiews  
ça sera peut-être long avant le prochain chapitre...  
  
Agadou02 xxx 


End file.
